A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 12 - Eddard II
Eddard II ist das zwölfte Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Eddard Stark. Zusammenfassung Eddard Stark und König Robert Baratheon diskutieren, inwieweit die Heirat von Daenerys Targaryen für sie eine Bedrohung darstellt, während sie sich an die Ereignisse während der Plünderung von Königsmund erinnern. Synopsis Robert fordert Eddard zu einem Ausritt auf Eddard wird vor Sonnenaufgang von Alyn geweckt und findet sein Pferd gesattelt vor seinem Zelt vor, während König Robert mit einem kleinen Gefolge von Gardisten sowie Ser Meryn und Ser Boros auf ihn warten. Robert erklärt, er habe wichtige Angelegenheiten zu besprechen. Eddard bittet ihn herein, doch Robert möchte lieber nicht im Lager sprechen, weil es dort zu viele Mithörer gebe, also zieht sich Eddard an und sie reiten aus. Robert reitet schnell voran, sodass sie die Gardisten bald abgehängt und den Königsweg verlassen haben. Sie halten nicht an, bis die Sonne aufgegangen ist und befinden sich in der Zwischenzeit viele Meilen südlich der Gruppe. Robert ist erschöpft und erheitert von dem schnellen Ritt, beschwert sich aber gleichzeitig über den langsamen Wagen der Königin und schlägt Eddard im Scherz vor, eine neues Leben als vagabundierende Ritter zu beginnen. Eddard lacht darüber, erinnert den König aber an ihrer beider Pflichten und daran, dass sie keine Jungen mehr seien. Robert scherzt, dass Eddard nie ein richtiger Junge sein konnte und versucht, sich an den Namen der bürgerlichen Mutter von Jon Schnee zu erinnern, wobei er drei Namen nennt: Becca, Aleena, Merryl. Eddard antwortet, sie habe Wylla geheißen, und dass er mit dieser Tat Schande über sich und seine Frau gebracht habe, will dazu aber auch nicht mehr sagen und versucht das Thema zu wechseln. thumb|310px|Eddard und Robert bei den Hügelgräbern ©Ted Nasmith Inzwischen ist das Land, das sie umgibt, hügelig geworden, und Eddard macht den König darauf aufmerksam, dass das Hügelgräber der Ersten Menschen seien. Robert kommt zu den dringenden Angelegenheiten, die er mit Eddard besprechen will: er hat eine Nachricht von Lord Varys erhalten, dem Meister der Flüsterer in Königsmund. Eddard liest die Nachricht und fürchtet, es ginge um Lysa Arryn und ihre fürchterliche Anschuldigung gegenüber dem Haus Lennister, aber sie behandelt die Hochzeit von Daenerys Targaryen mit Khal Drogo. Robert erklärt, dass die Nachricht von Ser Jorah Mormont komme, was Eddard aufstößt, denn er erinnert sich nur ungern an den Erben des Hauses Mormont, der vor dem Königsurteil geflohen ist, nachdem er seiner Zeit einige Wilddiebe an die Tyroshi verkauft hatte, anstatt sie, gemäß der Gesetze, zur Mauer zu schicken. Robert berichtet, dass Jorah in Pentos als Spion von Varys lebe. Robert erzählt Eddard von seinem Plan Die Hochzeit beunruhigt Eddard in keinster Weise, er ist aber nicht erstaunt, als Robert erklärt, er plane ein Attentat auf Daenerys. Seit Roberts Rebellion schürt der König einen Hass auf das Haus Targaryen, der Eddard manchmal an Wahnsinn erinnert. Er erinnert sich an den heftigen Streit der beiden, als Tywin Lennister Robert die Leichen von Rhaegar Targaryens Gemahlin Elia Martell und ihrer Kinder Aegon und Rhaenys als Treuebeweis darbot. Eddard nannte es damals Mord an Säuglingen, Robert hingegen Krieg. Allein war Eddard damals aus Königsmund losgeritten, um den Krieg im Süden zu beenden. Erst der Tod seiner Schwester Lyanna Stark konnte die beiden Freunde wieder versöhnen. Dieses Mal behält Eddard Ruhe. Er ermutigt Robert trotzdem nicht so zu sein wie Tywin Lennister, der Unschuldige umgebracht hat. Robert erwidert wütend, dass Daenerys nicht für immer unschuldig bleiben wird und dass sie bald weitere Drachenbrut gebären werde, die ihn bedrohen könnte. Eddard bleibt dabei, dass für ihn Mord an einem Kind "unsagbar" sei, aber Robert erinnert ihn zornig daran, dass Aerys II. Targaryen mit Eddards Vater und Bruder Brandon Stark und Rhaegar mit Lyanna genauso "unsagbare" Dinge getan haben. Er vermutet, dass Robert nicht an die Geschwister herankomme, und Robert erwidert, dass ein verdammter Käsehändler aus Pentos, gemeint ist Illyrio Mopatis, die beiden beschützt und nun an die Dothraki weitergereicht habe. Er schimpft auf Jon Arryn, der in seinen Augen genauso schlimm wie Eddard sei, weil er ihm auch immer geraten habe, die Geschwister gewähren zu lassen. Nun komme er nicht mehr ohne Weiteres an sie heran. Eddard antwortet, Jon sei eine gute Hand des Königs gewesen. Robert erklärt, dass Drogo mit seinen 100.000 Kriegern eine echte Bedrohung darstelle, aber Eddard meint, dass selbst eine Million Dothraki nicht besorgniserregend seien, solange sie keine Schiffe besäßen, um über die Meerenge zu gelangen, und schließlich fürchteten sich die Dothraki vor dem offenen Meer. Robert sorgt sich, dass Drogo Schiffe in den Freien Städten finden könnte und dass sich viele Häuser der Sieben Königslande einer Rebellion des Bettelkönigs gegen den Usurpator anschließen würden. Eddard bleibt bei seinem Standpunkt, dass sie eine Invasion trotzdem zurückschlagen könnten und erinnert in diesem Zusammenhang daran, dass dringend ein neuer Wächter des Ostens gefunden werden muss. Robert möchte dieses Amt nicht wie von Eddard gedacht an Jon Arryns Sohn Robert Arryn geben und auch nicht seinem Bruder Stannis Baratheon, wie Eddard vorschlägt, weil dieser sich bei der Belagerung von Sturmkap bewiesen hätte. Robert weicht zunächst einer Aussage aus, gibt dann aber zu, dass er das Amt Jaime Lennister angeboten habe, woraufhin Eddard zu Bedenken gibt, dass der Königsmörder, wie er ihn nennt, schon als Nachfolger des Wächters des Westens vorgesehen ist und dass es nicht ratsam sei, dass Jaime dann die Hälfte der Armeen des Königreichs unter seiner Kontrolle hat, falls er beide Ämter innehat. Robert erwidert, dass sich Tywin noch bester Gesundheit erfreut und eine baldige Nachfolge daher eher unwahrscheinlich sei. Eddard misstraut den Lennisters thumb|330px|Eddard kommt in den Thronsaal (von Roman Papsuev ©FFG) Eddard fragt Robert offen, ob man Jaime trauen kann, der erwidert, dass Jaime der Bruder seiner Frau und ein Mitglied der Könisggarde und somit an ihn gebunden sei. Eddard erinnert ihn daran, dass er den letzten König, den er beschützen sollte, betrogen und umgebracht hat. Er erzählt Robert, wie er nach der Schlacht am Trident Rhaegars Armee nach Königsmund gefolgt sei, nur um herauszufinden, dass die Lennisters in der Zwischenzeit die Hauptstadt geplündert hatten. Als er in den Thronsaal gekommen wae, hätte Aerys tot auf dem Boden gelegen und Jaime auf dem Eisernen Thron gesessen. Obwohl Jaime damals sofort aufgestanden war und erklärt habe, er habe den Thron nur für Robert warmhalten wollen, bleibt Eddard dabei, dass Jaime kein Recht gehabt habe, sich auf den Thron zu setzen. Robert amüsiert die Geschichte, er denkt nicht, dass die "finstere Sünde" des damals 17-jährigen Jaime so schlimm gewesen sei wie Eddard es darstellt. Robert galoppiert davon, während Eddard zurückbleibt und Zweifel bekommt, ob er Robert je davon abhalten können wird, Fehler zu machen. Er glaubt immer noch, dass er eigentlich nach Winterfell gehöre, wo Catelyn um Bran trauert. Dann aber macht er sich klar, dass er nicht zurück kann und folgt dem König. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Norden spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Eddard Stark Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 12